Might Guy
Might Guy is a character from the Naruto series. He previously fought All Might in the 119th episode of Death Battle, All Might VS Might Guy. History Might Guy is a jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Guy leads and passes his wisdom to his students in Team Guy. He lacks the ability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but has overcome those faults by mastering the art of ninja martial arts, Taijutsu. His skill is unrivaled in physical combat. Fanon ideas so far *Might Guy vs Sanji *'All Might VS Might Guy' (Completed Fanon version) Possible Opponents * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Maito Guy *Age: 35 *Height: 6'6" | 184 cm *Weight: 178.2 lbs | 78.4 kg *Ninja Rank: Jonin *Instructor at Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy *Graduated at age 7 *Completed 788 official missions Ninjutsu *Dynamic Entry *Leaf Gale *Leaf Rock Crush *Reverse Lotus *Morning Peacock *Daytime Tiger *Evening Elephant *Night Guy Eight Gates *Gate of Opening **Removes mental inhibitions *Gate of Healing **Re-energizes the body *Gate of Life **Enables Reverse Lotus *Gate of Pain **Increases speed *Gate of Limit **Increases strength *Gate of View **Moves fast enough to create flames *Gate of Wonder **Enables DayTime Tiger *Gate of Death **Maximum potential Feats *Leapt across the island turtle Genbu *Casually shattered giant stone blocks *Caused a blast that eclipsed Genbu *Considered an equal to Kakashi *Critically injured Ten Tails Madara *Survived the Eighth Gate (with help) *Defeated Kisame, his clone, Ultimate Summoning Beast Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Might Guy **Alias: Bushier Brow Sensei (A nickname made by Naruto Uzumaki in reference to his eyebrows, which are larger and bushier than Rock Lee's.) *Height: 6'0" | 184 cm *Weight: 167.551 lbs | 76 kg *Guy's hobbies are repeated side-steps, and hitting focus mitts. *Guy wishes for a rematch with Kakashi. *Guy's favorite foods are super-spicy curry rice and curry udon, though he finds it impossible to dislike food. Ninja Training *Low Chakra reserves (to the point of being incapable of utilizing Chakra in the form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, not including the Summoning Jutsu, which appears to be his only Ninjutsu) *Superhuman strength & speed *Incredible pain tolerance *Trained by Might Duy *Chakra Natures **Fire Style **Lightning Style Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu martial arts learned at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Might Duy, Guy's father, taught Guy how to use the Eight Inner Gates, allowing his son to be a splendid ninja despite not being able to utilize Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. **The Strong Fist ***The Full Power of Youth ***Dynamic Entry ****Double Dynamic Entry (Team Attack with either Kakashi Hatake or his student, Rock Lee) ***Leaf Hurricane ****Severe Leaf Hurricane ****Leaf Hurricane Whirlwind ****Leaf Hurricane Whirlwinds (Team Attack with his student, Rock Lee) ***Leaf Drop ***Leaf Rising Wind ***Leaf Whirlwind ***Great Leaf Flash ***Dancing Leaf Shadow ***Seasickness Fist ****Because of Might Guy's terrible motion sickness, is able to utilize a technique similar to the Drunken Fist that requires the user to be on either a moving vehicle or boat. ***The Eight Inner Gates (former) ****The Eight Inner Gates is a technique that allows the user to open up the "eight gates", Chakra Points in the body that limit how much Chakra the body has flowed through it at any given point in time. When opened, the user's strength, speed, durability, and destructive capability will skyrocket at the cost of major damage and intense pain being put on the body during and after the use of the technique. Might Guy can no longer use this technique effectively after the Fourth Great Ninja War, as his right leg is in a cast. *****'The First Gate of Opening' ******Primary Lotus *******One-Man Primary Lotus *****'The Second Gate of Rest' *****'The Third Gate of Life ' ******Hidden Lotus *****'The Fourth Gate of Pain ' *****'The Fifth Gate of Closing' *****'The Sixth Gate of Joy' ******Pinky Attack *******Used against the Gedo Statue, attacking its pinky toe. The force of the attack had caused the statue to topple over. ******Uber: Leaf Superhuman Hurricane ******Leaf Rock Crush ******Asakujaku *******This attack starts by kicking the opponent into the air (which would kill most opponents instantly), then rapidly punching the air, setting it ablaze via just the speed and friction, firing many powerful fireballs that can even burn underwater. *****'The Seventh Gate of Shock' ******Hirudora *******A single powerful punch that, despite its physical appearance of a large white chakra tiger, is just a single punch of compressed air. *****'The Eighth Gate of Death ' ******Eight Inner Gates Formation *******Sekizo (Evening Elephant) *******Night Guy ********The strongest attack in Guy's arsenal, capable of blowing off a third of a Ten Tails' Jinchuriki's body (assuming they allow themselves to be hit by it). Ninjutsu *Summoning Jutsu (Tortoise) **Learned how to perform the Summoning Jutsu despite being incapable of properly melding Chakra. Tools/Weaponry *Kunai *Shuriken *Demon Wind Shuriken *Chain and Sickle *Twin Fangs (Nunchucks) *Cast (on his right leg) Feats *Despite not being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, is capable of keeping up with, and surpassing, the likes of Kakashi Hatake. *Learned how to use and mastered the Eight Inner Gates, a powerful forbidden jutsu that, at the cost of the user's body being put under intense pain, increases their strength multiple times over. *Learned how to predict his opponent's movements by watching their feet exclusively in order to counter Sharingan based Genjutsu. This technique was built by him in order to combat Kakashi Hatake but is effective against any and all Sharingan users. *Itachi Uchiha, a very powerful Hidden Leaf Shinobi, warned his partner Kisame not to underestimate Might Guy just because he lacks ninjutsu or genjutsu, as his Taijutsu is unmatched. *Madara Uchiha, a legendary shinobi who rivaled the First Hokage, who went by the alias "God of Shinobi", had stated that in all his years of life (roughly 80 or so) he had never fought an opponent as skilled in Taijutsu as Guy, and that he was "the greatest of them all". *After opening the Eighth Gate of Death, Guy's speed and strength were so great that he was capable of bending time and space with just the pressure of his aura, as well as keep up with and outmaneuver the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki, who's reactionary speed is the speed of light (670,616,629 mph/1,079,252,848 km/hr) and movement speed is only just under that. *Survived using the Eighth Gate of Death (with help from Naruto Uzumaki), which normally kills the user. Flaws *Despite his incredible stamina, he can be exhausted over the course of a battle from prolonged use of the Eight Inner Gates. *His right leg was shattered during the Fourth Great Ninja War, being put in a cast afterward, rendering him incapable of being effective as a ninja. This does not stop him from training or being effective in a fight because his skill in Taijutsu allows him to fight while standing on his hands. Gallery Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants that can transform